Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a portable, hand held device for generating smoke which will serve to indicate the wind direction in an outdoor location.
Background of the Invention
While hunting is it extremely important to position oneself downwind of the game being hunted. This is because the game normally has a highly acute sense of smell and would therefore detect the presence of a human should the human be in a position upwind of the game. Various attempts to provide an indication of the wind direction have not been fully successful. For example, U.S. Pat. No 4,423,626 discloses a squeeze bottle containing a powder for generating a cloud of powder. The problem with this design is that it is very difficult to control the proper cloud dispersion for properly checking wind direction. Also, the movement required to shake the container to dispense the talc powder can spook game. The talc powder being a solid, also does not carry well. For example in the mountains where you have thermal updrafts and downdrafts, the talcum powder being a solid will fall, whereas smoke will rise and fall with the drafts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,645 discloses a smoke generator that is attached to a rifle. This is difficult to manipulate in the field since the cap must be screwed and unscrewed each time it is desired to generate smoke. Also it lacks a positive air flow generator so that the production of smoke and its release to the atmosphere is not positively assisted.
Consequently there is a need for a reliable and easy to manipulate smoke generator for use in hunting and other activities.